


Heart Breaker

by reeby10



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Biphobia, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Zach is kind of an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s about self-preservation, really.” Zach raised an eyebrow. “I don’t want you to break my heart when you remember I don’t have a vagina.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> [Pintoinlove made a challenge](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/post/94081536510/pintoinlove-wordplay-as-foreplay-august) to break 1000 Pinto fics during August, so this is my contribution (even though I think we passed 1k already).
> 
> I swear I was working on another fic earlier in the month, but it kind of ran away from me so this is all I managed OTL I found some lines of dialogue in my bunnies folder and decided to try to flesh them out, but it actually turned out angstier than I expected. Oops. Zach being a douchebag has just been on my mind lately, idk.

“Can you stop fucking laughing?” Chris asked, crossing his arms over his chest and hunching down in his seat. He was trying hard not to show how hurt he was by Zach’s response, but goddammit he was.

“Sorry, sorry,” Zach said, still grinning widely. He shook his head. “It’s just… you sounded so sincere, it was hilarious. Why are you getting so pissed off, anyway? You’re the one that said it.”

Chris flinched. “I asked you on a date,” he replied through gritted teeth, “I didn’t tell some fucking joke.”

“You…” Zach stopped, grin morphing into a frown of confusion. “Wait, that was for real?”

“Of course it was!” Chris burst out. “I’ve been crushing on you for-- since we started filming at least!”

“Filming the… first movie?”

Chris rolled his eyes. Zach sure was obtuse sometimes. “The first movie, yeah. Were you seriously the only person that didn’t know?”

Zach shook his head silently, eyes wide, and Chris almost wanted to laugh. He probably would have if he wasn’t still feeling so raw, so vulnerable. It was ridiculous how awful Zach laughing at him like that could make him feel.

“So yeah, not to sound like a high schooler, but huge crush on you,” Chris said, aiming for nonchalant but probably missing by a mile. “But the asking you out thing still stands, even if you are an oblivious idiot.”

Zach snorted at that, but otherwise remained silent while Chris waited, trying not to fidget too much. Finally Zach seemed to shake himself out of the daze he’d been in since Chris told him it wasn’t all a joke. He sat upright, jaw clenched in a way that Chris found entirely and inappropriately sexy. Just his luck, he thought Zach was hottest when they were both obviously freaking out.

“I don’t date straight boys.”

That caught him speechless. Chris knew most people assumed he was a goodie-two-shoes straight boy, and he played to that more than he liked sometimes, but this was _Zach_. Who he’d been friends with for years, who he’d gotten drunk with in foreign countries, who he’d told things he wouldn’t even tell his sister.

Zach was supposed to know him, supposed to know _better_. He thought Zach would understand. Hell, he’d really thought Zach had feelings for him too. Zoe seemed to think so at least, and she was usually pretty good at reading things like that.

“You really think…” Chris trailed off, staring at the man who he’d considered his best friend since they started working together. “You do, don’t you? After everything, I thought you’d give me the benefit of the doubt.”

“It’s about self-preservation, really.” Zach raised an eyebrow. “I don’t want you to break my heart when you remember I don’t have a vagina.”

Chris shook his head, a small, sad smile on his face as he stood up and looked Zach straight in the face. “You’re more likely to break mine.”

And he walked out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
